


Sometimes,They

by MistySprite



Series: Toy Soldiers [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gender Identity, Non Binary Chikusa, friendships, not hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySprite/pseuds/MistySprite
Summary: Chikusa finally gets around to telling Mukuro about their pronouns
Relationships: Joushima Ken & Kakimoto Chikusa & Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Toy Soldiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980268
Kudos: 10





	Sometimes,They

He had a habit of lingering  
Dwelling too long on simple things that really did not need a lot of his attention. Sometimes people admired it and chalked it up to him being one for attention to detail but really he was just trying to make sure everything was real. Befriending an illusionist had made reality seem like a fantasy in some aspects. Part of that was terrifying but lately the more he thought about it the more he grew to like the idea of toying with such a thing the way Mukuro did at whim. Knowing some things were only as real as you make it made it easier to breathe. 

“You’re hovering” Mukuro sighed, flipping a page of some burly red leather book that was in a foreign language. Whatever it was it had amused him because a faint smile lingered in his lips as Chikusa stepped out of the door frame. “Sorry” he apologized standing in front of the small stage the man laid down on, he remained engulfed in his book. Chikusa looked down at his mug and the shitty instant coffee he liked sipping on from time to time. 

This was a stupid thing to do, it has nothing to do with Ken or chrome or Mukuro. 

His thoughts wrapped around his throat gently threatening to apply pressure. “Well this isn’t any better Chikusa, now you’re not even trying to hide it,” Mukuro closed the book giving Chikusa his full attention. “What do you want ?” The boy finally demanded with a grin. It was rare that Chikusa ever wasted his time with small talk of any kind but something about the way he was gripping his cup grabbed the leader's attention. Chikusa Kakimoto was always at most irritated, never uneasy... so why was he rocking on his feet before him like this. A forced “Um.” Was all he managed before his breaths began to get caught in his chest , it would be a hell of a lot easier if Mukuro had just kept reading his book and only half entertained his presence. But now he was smiling at him waiting to take something from him. “It’s nothing work related really…” Chikusas voice maintained its usual calm disposition amidst the chaos in his head. “Chikusa you’re taking advantage of my patience for you” Mukuro beamed “spit it out already did Ken do something stupid again?” He asked sitting up and stretching. “No it’s not a Ken thing...just me” at this the blue haired teens left eyebrow raised “oh? What did you do Chikusa?” He sounded more than amused now. Chikusa wrapped his hands around his mug tighter, he’d probably be even more irritated now that his hopes were up. Shit. “I didn’t do anything. It was something stupid never mind.” He dismissed the subject quickly turning to leave Mukuro to his reading

“You never waste my time so spit it out it’s clearly not nothing” Mukuro demanded not bothering to move from his spot. He knew he wouldn’t have to Chikusa would walk back at his own free will and do what was asked of him. “I changed my mind” he offered 

“What about ?” Mukuro pressed harder the playful aura in his eyes disappearing, Chikusa was fairly easy to read having known him long enough. But even a stranger could see he was addled and in turn it was making Mukuro feel uncomfortable. “I just had a favor.” Chikusa gave in his mind racing to find something to replace what he really wanted to ask of the man. It couldn’t be too easy otherwise his hesitation would seem even more suspicious. Maybe he should claim he couldn’t see properly again and needed a new prescription. “Well that’s new, what do you want?” Mukuro asked crossing his legs, he was annoyingly agreeable today. Kinder than usual which should have made this whole ordeal easier but actually just made chikusas heart race faster. Whatever he might say wouldn’t be a passing thought he said aloud with little care to what was actually being said. He would give a real answer and the thought of it being riddled with mocking and disgust was enough to make his empty stomach uneasy. 

“I don’t like labels very much” he began, Mukuro shoulders visibly relaxed as he listened. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t always refer to me as him.” His words came lower than usual echoing in the cup he brought to his lips. A look of confusion sat on Mukuro’s face momentarily, his eye contact never wavering. Chikusa wanted to say more but found himself in a momentary state of shock. “are you talking to me about your pronouns ?” Mukuro finally asked, his voice gave no inclination to how he felt about the matter. Not that Chikusa had expected summer salts and a song.

“Yes.” The word had to be forced out, the assassin had expected to have to explain this whole thing to Mukuro. Almost like he would have to plea his case in order to be afforded something like this from a friend.   
“Okay, I’ll tell the others” Mukuro assured them slowly laying back down the same amused smile from before.   
Chikusa’s head snapped up upon hearing the answer  
“You’ll do it ?” They asked their voice raising a little, of course they had hoped for this answer but never expected to get it so easily. For a request like this to even be taken seriously. Mukuro snorted opening his book back up “you asked me to didn’t you ?” He questions peering back at them. “Yes but..I just” 

“They’re your pronouns Chikusa, whoever says no to something as simple as that is an idiot” he paused looking up from the book remembering a certain idiot they lived with. “Would you like me to inform Ken?” He offered knowing it would end in a disaster if Chikusa approached him alone. Chikusa shook their head “I think I have to. But it would help if you were there” Chikusa admitted. The tension in their shoulders eased the more the conversation progressed. Mukuro smiled and for the first time that evening it was comforting instead of terrifying. “How long has that been bothering you?” Mukuro asked trying to keep his eyes on the book. He had many questions but was willing to dance around them for the time being. “It didn’t bother me as much until a few months ago when we were in Italy with Verde” 

They had spent the summer with the professor in exchange for testing out some boxes he was making. Outside of that it was like a fever dream really, running around Italy like they were actually on vacation getting into trouble. Along the way they had met a group of teens who were on a frivolous mission to have the best summer ever and took them along for the ride.   
“The idea of being perceived makes me uneasy because I really rather not even be here. I’d prefer it if I was that owl of yours instead sometimes.”

“It’s not that nice actually” Mukuro shivered remembering when he was stuck in the thing thanks to daemon spade. “It’s not the body that’s appealing, it's the idea. All it has to do is be an owl nobody adds any labels to it. They just expect it to exist however it chooses to” 

“And boy is too much ?” Mukuros voice was soft like the conversation was of the utmost importance to him. It was a tone usually reserved for relaying details of a scheme dealing with the scattered Estraneo. “I have a hard time feeling like I belong to that particular box—outside of us that is. I’m in a million little boxes. Japanese, Italian, science experiment, felon, Boy. They feel like weights and it’s never been easy to breathe” his throat felt dry. This was a different subject entirely one he hadn’t thoroughly thought out on his own just yet. “I never try to come across as a normal person but sometimes im reminded that I’m still perceived as one, a male one. I feel like it’s wrong for me to do so. I’m not really like them am I ? I’m all those other things at once which makes it hard to be the simplest thing I’m supposed to be”

“You’re not just those other things.” Mukuro chimed in with a tight lipped smile, it was a touchy subject for him as well. “That’s the thing..the more I thought the more I realized I don’t really want to be anything. Even if I had a normal life. If someone calls me they it erases a whole set of normal I have to adhere to. It’s one less weight. I can’t erase the other things” their statement felt more clear the more they spoke in an attempt to share the cloud in their brain. 

“I am just usually reduced to these labels. I want to transcend all these things and not be exclusive to any of it. Gender is the only thing I have control of so sometimes I want to get rid of it. I’m not saying I rather be some random entity but they kind of makes me feel like one”

“So sometimes you want that?”

“Yes. Sometimes I want that.” 

“Okay. He him and sometimes, they”


End file.
